This invention generally relates to an improvement in a sports equipment, specifically, an improved kicking shoe, in games which permits or, in many instances, requires a game player to kick a ball. Such games where the instant invention of an improved kicking shoe is extremely useful is in the traditionally played American game of football. The instant invention is an improvement in both the distance and accuracy gained by a game kicker when using the instant improved kicking shoe.
In the traditionally played American game of football, plays that are executed several times during a game require the kicking of a ball. Generally, a place kick, wherein a stationary football is kicked either from a tee, or from a held position, is normally performed each game. The ability of a player to accurately kick the stationary football for a substantial distance is essential in order to establish the furthest range in which an opposing team must traverse to score a goal; i.e., the points essential to winning a game. Thus, the ability of a player to accurately kick the stationary football for a substantial distance is a skill highly valued at both amateur and professional levels of the sport.
Moreover, a place kick is typically executed each game in order to score points by kicking the football between the "uprights" located at an end zone of the football field.
Various attempts have been made to improve the range and accuracy of a stationary football kicked from a tee or from a held position. The traditional kicking technique involves a direct approach by the kicker toward the ball, with the kicking foot being swung in a common plane with the intended trajectory. To improve the range of such a "head-on" kicking technique, hard-faced kicking shoes were introduced, with a block mounted in the toe region which contacts the football. The block in the toe is substantially rigid, and produces a sharper impact upon the football than would an ordinary athletic shoe. Moreover, the tee block is relatively flat thereby providing more kicking surface area which creates a more accurate impact. Also, a kicker often produces a similar effect by upwardly bending the front portion of his shoe and by tying his shoe laces around his ankle to secure the upwardly bent position to provide a simulation of a flat kicking surface, as is the toe block, and as well as a relatively angled impact for creating a more desired trejectory.
In all the above-mentioned techniques, attempts were made to provide a sharper impact on the football which in turn increases the range by which the kicker can kick the football.
Subsequently, a technique of "soccer-style" kicking was introduced, wherein the kicker approaches a teed-up or held football from a path diagonal to the intended path of travel of the ball. Soccer-style kicking gave the kicker the ability to increase the available momentum by lengthening both the radius and the length of the arc through which the kicking foot was swung, and also permitted the kicker to utilize a larger proportion of the body muscle structure to propel the kicking foot. The actual contact with the ball occurred on the instep of the kicking foot. The resulting notable increase in range produced a general adaptation of the soccer-style kicking technique.
Notwithstanding the developments of the past, football games continued to be won and lost according to the particular range and accuracy based on the abilities of individual kickers, and a need continued to exist for a method or apparatus to improve upon these parameters.
In order to provide the means in which both a particular range and accuracy may be consistently achieved, it is known in the related art, as disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,249, filed on Mar. 16, 1981 and issued on Dec. 27, 1983, that an angularly protruding pad may be attached on the surface of a kicking shoe overlying the inside instep portion for providing a striking surface. However, the striking surface of the shoe being located approximately near the side falls short in providing the maximum initial trajectory upon impact of a ball on a desired striking shoe surface essential to achieving long range and desired accuracy.
A need was therefore felt to assist a football kicker by providing a kicking shoe having a pad centrally attached thereto on the upper portion of the shoe with an increased pad surface to permit a kicker to achieve significant improvement in both the range and accuracy during his kicking duties in a football game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking shoe in a game, such as football, to attain long range and desired accuracy in the kicked ball.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking apparatus having an improved pad directly centered on the surface of the shoe for providing an increased kicking surface area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking shoe having an inclined precipice in one end of the pad opposite a kicking surface having at least one sloping decline for providing the needed trajectory to achieve a much improved range and accuracy in the flight of a ball after impact with the shoe.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking pad which can be easily produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking shoe having an improved kicking pad which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying simple parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and convenient to handle.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking shoe having an improved kicking pad substantially protruding at an apex above the central portion of the shoe and having the opposing edge of the pad broadly and substantially proximate to the bottom portion of the shoe.
It is alternatively a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved kicking shoe having an improved kicking pad in the shape of a golf club iron for allowing greater control of the trajectory of the kicked ball to specifically minimize a hook, slice or shank to occur in the trajectory and to further provide therefrom a characteristic of a quick rise on the football immediately after impact with the improved kicking pad.